


Places In The Past

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Walter goes away to recover from his wound leaving Fox alone to look after Alex





	Places In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Careful Walter." Fox said as he helped the older man negotiate his way through 

the front door.

 

"I'm all right Fox, there's no need to fuss." Walter grumbled good naturedly as 

he allowed himself to be helped by his two young lovers.

 

"I still think you signed yourself out of the hospital too early." Fox said as 

he carefully settled Walter down into his favourite spot on the couch.

 

"Nonsense Fox, they were kicking me out in the next couple of days anyway."

 

"Beside, hospitals are horrible places Fox." Alex replied. "Walter is much 

better off with us, we can care for him here much better than any dammed 

hospital."

 

Fox smiled at the younger man. Alex had a bitter hatred of hospitals and yet 

always managed to wind up in one. It was ironic really.

 

"Well I can't argue with you Alex, we can take good care of Walter here." Then 

Fox turned his attention to Walter who was looking rather pale now, it was 

obvious the journey home had taken quite a bit out of him.

 

"Would you like to go upstairs and take a nap?" Fox asked the older man. Walter 

sighed and shook his head.

 

"For heavens sake Fox, I'm not an invalid, and I have been shot before, 

remember?"

 

"Yes, I remember." Fox replied with a grin. "And I must say Walter, you're 

really starting to get the hang of it now."

 

"Ha ha, very dammed funny." Walter replied drily, then winced. "Oh I am getting 

to old for this crap."

 

"Are you in pain, can I get you anything?" Alex asked anxiously. "I can get you 

a painkiller, or would you prefer..."

 

"Alex sit down." Walter told him firmly. "For god's sake, I'm fine, just a 

little tired, that's all. Both of you sit down and relax."

 

"Okay Walter." Looking a little sheepish, Alex sat beside him. With a grin, 

Walter pulled the younger man closer to him, gathering him in his arms. With a 

contended sigh, Alex leaned his head against Walter's broad shoulder.

 

With a smile, Fox sat down on the other side and the three of them sat, not 

speaking, just enjoying the quiet moment together.

TWO

Walter watched as Alex slept, curled over on his side, face peaceful in repose, 

he wanted to lean over and kiss the sweet shapely nose but fought the impulse, 

he did not want to wake the younger man.

 

Carefully Walter got up out of the bed and headed downstairs, moving slowly, he 

was still feeling as tender as hell after copping that bullet, and in the gut 

again, how was that for sheer luck and coincidence boys and girls.

 

He brewed himself some coffee and sat at the table, drinking it, listening to 

all the tiny noises that he never really noticed before.

 

The soft ping of the heating system as it kicked for the night, the faint thump 

of the hot water pipes in the walls.

 

Houses have a life of their own, he mused as he sipped the bitter liquid. And if 

they could talk, the tales they could tell.

 

"Hi Walter, what are you doing up?"

 

Walter looked up from his coffee cup as Fox sat down at the table.

 

Did I wake you?" Walter asked, Fox shook his head.

 

"I couldn't sleep." Walter said with a sigh. "Too many thoughts running around 

inside my head I guess."

 

"Hmmm, you have to be careful of that." Fox replied with a grin. "Too much 

thinking has been to cause baldness in older men."

 

Walter aimed a mock slap at the older man's head and chuckled as Fox ducked.

 

"Watch it you." Walter replied with a smile. Then the smile faded and he looked 

down at his half drunk coffee in front of him.

 

Fox frowned, he could tell that something was troubling his lover. He leaned 

forward slightly, all trace of the teasing banter, gone.

 

"What's wrong Walter?" He asked.

 

Walter drew in a deep breath, then let it out again. He looked up at Fox, his 

deep brown eyes dark and thoughtful.

 

"Fox, I've had enough." He stated flatly. Fox sat, not speaking, watching the 

older man, his psychologist's instincts had now kicked in.

 

"Enough of everything." Walter clarified. "I have been shot and beaten up, I 

have had to deal with evil, venal men who's only agenda is to keep their power 

base intact. I'll be honest with you Fox. I want out."

 

"You've been talking about retirement for some time now." Fox replied. "Maybe 

now's the time to take it."

 

Walter nodded, his face thoughtful. "I was going to take early retirement so 

that I would have more time to spend with you and Alex, and with Alex needing so 

much care..."

 

Fox reached over and laid his hand over Walter's larger one. "It's not Alex you 

have to care for right now Walter...it's you. You need to give yourself time to 

recover from being shot. Not just physically, but mentally as well."

 

Walter smiled at the younger man, but Fox could see that Walter's eyes were 

still troubled.

 

"Walter, there's something else bothering you and it's no use denying it." Fox 

said as he saw the older man was about to protest.

 

"Come on, if you can't confide in me, who can you confide in?" He said, his 

voice gentle.

 

Walter looked doubtful for a moment, then he replied. "You are right Fox, as 

usual. He added with a small smile. "I need a break Fox, I need some time to 

myself, just to allow myself time to heal, to try and get over what happened, 

but how can I leave Alex. He needs us both right now."

 

"Walter, what you're feeling right now is normal." Fox told him sternly. "You 

nearly died, that's not some slight thing that's happened. You took a bullet 

that was meant for Alex and it dammed near killed you. You have been so busy 

looking after us, now it's time you looked after yourself. As of now, you are on 

vacation, you are going to go away for a while where there is plenty of sunshine 

and sand, you are going to do absolutely nothing and not worry about anything 

but getting better, doctor's orders."

 

Walter's face relaxed into a smile, the first genuine one that Fox had seen 

since he had woken to find Walter out of bed and downstairs in the kitchen.

 

He mock saluted the younger man. "Aye aye Captain."

 

Fox laughed. "Now, no more caffeine for you, you need to get some sleep."

 

"Sure, I'll just rinse this cup out." Walter said, his chair scraping against 

the linoleum floor. He carried the cup over to the sink and ran it under the 

water before putting it into the dishrack.

 

"If I do go on some kind of vacation, how are we going to tell Alexi?" Walter 

asked suddenly.

 

"Straight up front." Fox replied. "Walter, Lexi will be fine with me, and 

there's always John and Dana, not to mention The Lone Gunmen, they are always 

willing to lend a hand, especially after Alex was taken by the Consortium that 

time."

 

"But how will he feel about me leaving him?" Fox could see that Walter was 

starting to fret now.

 

"Walter, Alex is not a child." Fox told the older man sternly. "And I am sure 

that he would agree with me that you need a break."

 

Walter still looked doubtful though. "Fox I..."

 

"What's everyone doing down here?"

 

They both looked up as Alex wandered into the kitchen, his dark hair was rumpled 

and he still looked half asleep. He was not wearing his prosthetic arm, so his 

pajama sleeve flapped emptily as he walked.

 

"What are you doing out of bed baby?" Walter asked suddenly concerned. "Did you 

have another nightmare?"

 

Alex nodded, his eyes were shadowed with weariness. Walter crossed the floor 

over to where Alex was standing and gathered the smaller man into his arms.

 

"You okay now baby?" Walter asked rubbing slow circles on Alex's back. 

 

He felt rather than saw Alex nod. "Just a bit tired, that's all." He replied.

 

"Well time for us all to get back to bed." Fox said as he stood up.

 

"But what were you both talking about down here?" Alex looked from Walter to 

Fox, puzzled.

 

"Nothing that can't wait until morning." Walter replied. Alex's face darkened, 

he pulled away from Walter.

 

"Fine, keep your secrets then." With that, he turned and stormed out of the 

kitchen.

 

"Alex!" Walter went to go after him, but felt a restraining hand on his arm. It 

was Fox.

 

""I'll go after him, you go back upstairs and get some rest."

 

Walter watched Fox leave the kitchen, heading for the living room, a worried 

frown on his face, there was no way he could leave Alex, not while he was still 

so moody and unstable.

 

With a sigh, he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to bed.

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Fox sat down next to his young lover on the couch. Alex 

glared at him moodily.

 

"Nothing." He mumbled, Fox sighed, he could see that Alex was working himself 

into a real sulk.

 

"Come on Lexi." Her coaxed as gently as he could. "You're upset, now what's 

wrong?"

 

Alex shrugged, pulling away from Fox's touch.

 

"Come on, spit it out Alex." Fox's voice was sterner now. In truth, as much as 

he loved Alex, he did not have Walter's calm patience when it came to handling 

one of Alex's 'moods'.

 

"Why did you and Walter sneak down here in the middle of the night?" He snapped 

angrily, his green eyes flashing "What were the both of you talking about?"

 

"All we were talking about was Walter taking a vacation somewhere, just himself, 

to recover from his injury." Fox told the younger man. "That's all, honestly 

Alex."

 

Alex was still not convinced. "Why were you discussing it behind my back then?"

 

Fox drew a deep breath, mentally counting to ten, he realized that Walter's 

being shot was harder for Alex then it was for any of them. The bullet had been 

meant for Alex, the Smoking Man had tried to lure the ex assassin into a trap. 

But Walter had taken Alex's cell phone by accident and intercepted the message 

telling Alex of a meeting, promising information. Walter had been the one who 

had turned up at the meeting only to be shot and nearly killed. The knowledge 

that the bullet had been originally meant for Alex had sent the younger man into 

total guilt overload.

 

"We were not discussing anything behind your back." Fox told him firmly. "Walter 

came downstairs, I woke up and found him in the kitchen, you were still asleep. 

That's all, no big conspiracy."

 

Alex turned away, a mulish cast to his face. Fox sighed, it hurt him to see Alex 

like this, distrustful and miserable. He reached out to pull Alex into his arms, 

wanting to comfort him and soothe away his fears.

 

Alex tried to pull away but Fox was having none of it. He held the younger man 

tightly until his struggles subsided.

 

Finally, tired and sulky, Alex laid his head against Fox's shoulder, closing his 

eyes.

 

"Come on, let's go to bed." He heard Fox whisper in his ear. 

 

Standing up, he pulled Alex to his feet and led him upstairs.

 

Walter was indeed waiting for them, Alex climbed into bed, taking his usual spot 

in the middle, he liked having Walter and Fox on either side of him, it made him 

feel comfortable and safe.

 

He snuggled down under the quilt, grudgingly allowing himself to be kissed, he 

was still miffed over what happened downstairs.

 

Fox pulled Alex to him, wrapping his arms around Alex's slender body, he knew 

that the only way he could handle one of his moods was lots of reassurance and 

physical contact.

 

Walter watched as both Alex and Fox gradually dropped off to sleep, two dark 

heads nearly touching, silhouetted against the whiteness of the pillow. 

 

Sleep was a long time in coming for Walter though, he sat and watched his lovers 

sleep and the shadows crawl across the walls, his own thoughts chasing through 

his mind until the first rays of dawn gleamed in through the half open bedroom 

window.

THREE

Alex sat in Dr Nicholls office. He watched as the psychiatrist read through the 

report, nodding every now and again. 

 

He glanced across at Fox, who smiled back reassuringly at him. 

 

Fox knew that Alex hated these visits, that as much as he had grown to like Jeff 

Nicholls, he had never grown comfortable with having to bare his inner most 

secrets. 

 

Secrets of course being something that Alex had learned to keep while working 

for the Consortium. Secrets had been his stock in trade and his currency, 

helping him to survive in the Consortium's cut throat world.

 

But having to bare secrets about himself, about his life was difficult for the 

younger man to do, secrets were for keeping, not sharing.

 

Dr Nicholls put the files down onto the desk in front of him, laying his hands 

palm down onto the polished surface of the table.

 

"I heard all about your confrontation with the Smoking Man." He said.

 

Alex lifted his head slightly, his mouth set in a thin line. He knew that Dr 

Nicholls was going to bring this up sometime.

 

"I suppose Fox told you...everything." He replied defensively, suddenly he 

wondered if Fox had told the psychiatrist about the spanking that he had 

received as well.

 

Fox saw his sudden panicked glance and reached over to take Alex's hand in his.

 

"It's okay Alex." Dr Nicholls said, seeing the look on his patient's face.

 

"All I want to know is how you feel about seeing the Smoking Man again, how did 

that affect you?"

 

Alex shrugged, trying for nonchalance and failing miserably. "He's old, sick, no 

longer a threat." But even as he said it, it sounded false to his own ears.

 

Dr Nicholls nodded, his face thoughtful, then he said quietly. "Is there 

anything you would like to talk about Alex?"

 

"Such as?"

 

"Such as Walter being shot, and you going to face a very dangerous man on your 

own." Dr Nicholls replied. "That must have been very traumatizing for you. 

Especially after everything that you had already been through. How do you feel 

about this?"

 

Alex stared at the doctor for a moment, then looked away. Both the doctor and 

Fox had seen the look of pain cross Alex's face. Silently, they both waited.

 

Alex said nothing, the silence stretched out into the room, then he said 

quietly. "I feel responsible."

 

Fox's head jerked around, a worried look on his face. "Alex, you're not 

responsible, how could you think that?"

 

Alex returned his gaze steadily. "I was the one that was suppose to get shot, 

not Walter...me."

 

"Alex, what happened was not your fault." Dr Nicholls told him, his face was 

utterly serious.

 

"You can't take this kind of guilt onto yourself, do you think that Walter would 

want you to?"

 

Alex frowned and bit his lip, something he always did when he was upset. "It 

doesn't make it any the less my fault." He replied.

 

"Alex, it's not your fault." Fox told him. "If you want to blame someone, blame 

Spender...or blame the bastard that pulled the trigger, but stop blaming 

yourself."

 

Alex leapt "But I can't!" He yelled, then he raced out of the door.

 

"Shit." Pushing his chair back, Fox got to his feet. "Alex come back here!" He 

turned to the doctor. "Great Jeff, where do we go from here?"

 

"He has to work through his guilt Fox, there's nothing else for it." Dr Nicholls 

replied. "But you know that Fox, this is going to take time and patience. Alex 

has suffered so much psychological trauma in the past that right now, he's red 

lining, he's literally on overload. We are going to have to tread lightly for 

awhile."

 

Fox nodded, then sighed, his face grim. "Walter's going away for a couple of 

weeks to recover from his injury. That just leaves me to deal with Alex's 

emotional crisis."

 

Now it was Dr Nicholls turn to look concerned. "Do you think you'll be able to 

handle Alex on your own, right now he's not in good shape."

 

"Tell me about it." Fox replied with a wry smile. "But it's important that 

Walter has some time to let himself heal, this is the second time he's been 

shot. He's need some R and R Jeff."

 

"I agree, but I also think you are going to need some extra help with Alex." The 

doctor replied.

 

"I know." Fox replied. Then he gave his old friend a crooked grin. "Lucky I have 

some good friends that I can rope in huh?"

 

He found Alex leaning up against the car, arms crossed, that stubborn expression 

that Fox was coming to know so well was back again.

 

Fox went straight over to where he was waiting and pulled him into a hug, 

ignoring the outraged looks they were both getting from a couple of older women 

walking past.

 

"You okay Lexi?" Fox asked as he unlocked the car door. Alex nodded. "Yeah, I 

guess."

 

Fox climbed in behind the steering wheel and started the car. Alex suddenly 

looked over at him.

 

"Fox, we don't have to tell Walter about me freaking out back in Dr Nicholls 

office..do we?"

 

Fox smiled over at him, he could see that Alex was really worried.

 

"It's okay Alex, I won't tell if you don't."

 

Fox was pleased to see Alex's face relax into a smile. "Great, that's great Fox, 

thanks, it's just that I don't want Walter to put his trip off...you know how he 

worries about everything."

 

"I know." Fox replied easily. "And I promise Lexi, nothing is going to spoil 

Walter's vacation."

 

Fox was gratified when Alex leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. The 

rest of the trip home was spent in companionable silence.

FOUR

Walter sighed in utter contentment as Fox lovingly ran his tongue up and down 

his rapidly hardening shaft.

 

It was Walter's last night at home until he he left to go to Canada to visit 

some old buddies from college.

 

He was planning to fly to Toronto the next morning where he and his buddies were 

planning on spending two weeks fishing and relaxing in a log cabin that one of 

them owned.

 

To be honest, Walter was looking forward to it. As much as he would miss his two 

young lovers, neither Fox or Alex were much into the 

going-out-into-the-middle-of-the-wilderness-and-roughing- it school of vacation.

 

Two weeks of fishing, hunting and drinking beer with his buddies, it was going 

to be glorious. Not as glorious as Fox's tongue right now... or Alex's lips 

teasing at his nipples, but it was still up there on his list of favourite 

things right now.

 

Walter groaned as he felt Alex's tongue delving lower and lower down his chest, 

his belly and finally his cock, while Fox's tongue lapped upwards towards his 

chest and ended up lovingly kissing his mouth.

 

"Hmm, this is one hell of a send off." Walter mumbled around a mouthful of Fox.

 

"Only the best for our favourite Assistant Director." Fox whispered in his ear.

 

"Don't forget about me." Alex piped up from where he was. With a laugh, Walter 

sat up, moving slowly, he was still tender from the bullet wound.

 

He gathered Alex into his arms and soon the younger man was lying on his back 

while Walter entered him. Fox teasing Alex's nipples and lips, as the younger 

man gasped and writhed under the onslaught of pure sensation.

 

Alex cried out as he felt Walter's cock push against his prostate, driving his 

to climax. He felt Walter's semen as it shot into him and sweaty and exhausted, 

he flopped back down onto the bed.

 

"My turn now." They both heard Fox's throaty whisper. Gently he laid Walter down 

and with one graceful, fluid motion, entered the older man, taking great care, 

mindful that Walter was still recovering from a serious wound.

 

Alex rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his one arm, watching 

fondly as his two favourite FBI agents made love.

 

Finished and completely sated, Fox and Walter both sprawled into a sweaty heap 

beside Alex who was grinning lazily at the both of them.

 

"Like your going away present?" He asked innocently.

 

Walter chuckled. "It's the best one I've ever had." He replied. "And I do expect 

another one like it when I get back."

 

"Sure thing Walter." Fox replied lazily turning over. "I think Alex and I can 

manage that.

FIVE

Alex and Fox stood at the huge windows, waving as the plane took off. Alex 

resting his head against his lover's shoulder.

 

They had driven Walter to the airport and helped him check his luggage and 

finally watched as he went through customs and boarded the plane.

 

Alex had been quiet and somewhat introverted the whole time, now he looked 

rather lost and alone.

 

"You okay baby?" Fox asked him while they walked out to the parking lot.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex replied, he gave Fox a smile, but it did not reach his 

eyes.

 

Fox popped a kiss on the tip of Alex's nose. "Come on sweetheart, let's do 

something fun, just the two of us, how does that sound?"

 

"Hmm, like what?"

 

"It's up to you." Fox replied. "You choose something."

 

Alex thought for awhile, a slight frown creasing the space between his eyes. Fox 

waited while Alex tried to make a decision. Finally he turned to Fox.

 

"How about you decide?"

 

Fox glanced at him. "Alex, haven't we talked about this?"

 

"Talked about what?" Alex asked, giving Fox his best innocent look.

 

"That when it comes to making decisions, you are an equal partner." Fox told him 

patiently.

 

Alex sighed and looked out of the window at the houses and trees rushing past.

 

"I'm no good at making decisions Fox, you know that."

 

"Rubbish." Fox replied emphatically. "When you were working for the Consortium, 

you were making decisions all the time. Many of them in life and death 

situations, so I'm sure that you can make up you're mind for what you want to do 

today."

 

"I guess." But Alex did not sound convinced.

 

Fox smiled across at him. "I have an idea, how about we go and have some lunch, 

there's this great little Italian place I know, you'll love it, then we can have 

something to eat while you make up your mind about what you want to do today. 

Deal?"

 

Alex grinned back at him, relaxed now that the pressure was off. "Deal." He 

agreed.

 

Fox sighed with relief, congratulating himself, he had handled that pretty well. 

He had been right about one thing, when it came to life and death situations, 

Alex could make lightening quick decisions, but anything ordinary, anything that 

required a decision like, where to have lunch, or what kind of clothes to buy 

rendered Alex completely incapable.

 

The Consortium had made all those decisions for him, even down to the cheap 

suits and the plain white underwear that he had worn.

 

How short his hair was, what kind of shoes that he wore, that had all been 

decided for him by Spender and the rest of them.

 

But slowly all that was changing, with love, patience and support from Walter 

and Fox, Alex would soon be able to choose for himself. To take his life into 

both his hands, to finally become independent.

 

That will happen one day, Fox mused as he guided the car through traffic, but 

when it does, will that mean that Alex won't need us anymore?

 

He quickly pushed the thought away, after all this time, after all three of them 

had been through, he could not imagine life without his Lexi, not now, not ever.

SIX

The restaurant was half empty so they did not have any difficulty getting a 

table.

 

The waiter showed them over to a booth near the window so they had a good view 

of the street.

 

Alex gazed at the passerby's as they wandered up and down the street. He smiled 

as he watched a young fair haired woman carrying a baby, chatting to another 

older woman, probably her mother, as they walked down towards a small but very 

popular shopping mall.

 

"What do you want to eat Lexi?" Fox asked as he studied the menu. Alex looked 

over at him, disturbed from his reverie.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Food Alex." Fox held up the menu. "What would you like?"

 

Alex grinned, then threw his hand up in mock distress. "More decisions, I simply 

can't take the pressure any more."

 

"Ha ha Lexi, you are a riot, now make up your mind or I will order for you, and 

I promise whatever you get, will have broccoli and brussel sprouts in it."

 

Those were Alex's most hated vegetables. He stared at Fox in horror. "You 

wouldn't."

 

"And zucchinis." Fox added implacably.

 

"Okay, okay...I'll have the pepper steak in mushroom sauce, there happy now?" 

Alex replied. Fox chuckled.

 

"Good choice, I'll have the same." He handed the menu's back to the obviously 

amused waiter, who went to get them their drinks.

 

Grinning now, Alex turned back to the window, and froze.

 

A elderly well dressed gentleman with the neatly combed back gray hair was 

emerging from a sleek black car.

 

Alex watched him, his face growing paler and paler. Dimly he could hear Fox 

talking about something, his voice just a faint murmur as Alex watched the man 

turn to speak to someone, then head off down the street.

 

Alex felt his stomach do a slow roll, as the elderly well dressed man retreated 

down the street, intent on whatever business that he was on.

 

The Well Manicured Man.

 

Alex looked down at his hand resting on the table, it had begun to tremble now, 

he could feel a light sheen of cold sweat pop up on his upper lip and brow.

 

"So, have you made your mind up yet?"

 

"Huh, what?" Alex stared at Fox, confused.

 

Fox smiled across at him. "I asked whether you have mind your mind up, about 

what you want to do today, honestly Alex if you don't make a choice I swear..." 

Suddenly he stopped, seeing finally noticing how white Alex's face had become.

 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He reached across to take Alex's hand in his own. 

Alex pulled away. Fox could see that something had shaken him badly.

 

"Your drinks Sir." The waiter placed the bourbon and coke in front Fox and the 

vodka down near Alex.

 

Both men watched as Alex grabbed the glass and swallowed the contents in one 

gulp.

 

"Another for the gentleman Sir?" The waiter asked Fox who sat staring at Alex 

nonplused.

 

"Yes." Alex rasped. Bland faced, the waiter took the empty glass away and went 

to get another vodka.

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Fox asked, all trace of humour had fled his face, he was 

utterly serious now.

 

Alex shook his head, his eyes wide, Fox could see the pure fear inside them.

 

"Alex...come on, something happened just then. What was it?"

 

"I saw him Fox." Alex replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "I saw him, the 

Brit, the Well Manicured Man. He got out of that car, the one parked over there. 

He spoke to someone, then he headed off in that direction."

 

Fox reached over and grabbed Alex's hand, gripping it tightly in his. "Alex are 

you sure it was him, not just someone that might have resembled him?"

 

"It was him Fox." Alex replied, his voice rising slightly. "I know that son of a 

bitch anywhere, it was him."

 

"Do you want to go home?" Fox asked, miserably Alex nodded.

 

"Okay then." He helped Alex to his feet, then quickly threw some money down onto 

the table to cover their drinks.

 

"My friend's been taken ill." He explained to the perplexed waiter as he helped 

Alex to the front door of the restaurant.

 

He managed to get Alex into the car and then quickly drove the distressed 

younger man home.

SEVEN

"Is Alex absolutely sure it was him?" John Doggett asked as he set his bottle of 

beer down onto the coffee table in front of him.

 

Both he and Dana had come straight over as soon as Fox had called them both. He 

had briefly explained what happened and next thing Fox knew, they were both on 

the doorstep, with little William in tow.

 

"Are you going to call Walter?" Dana asked as she held William on her shoulder, 

patting his back, he had been suffering with colic lately and was fretful.

 

Fox shook his head. "If I tell Walter, he'll catch the first plane home and he 

really needs this time to himself. I'm not going to ruin his vacation for him, 

not now."

 

"What are you going to do then?" John asked. "I mean if this bastard is any 

threat to Alex..."

 

Fox smiled at him, genuinely touched by the concern that both John and Dana were 

showing towards Alex now.

 

It had taken them both awhile to get used to Alex being a part of Walter's and 

Fox's life, but eventually they had accepted it and now they had grown somewhat 

fond of the little rodent as they had both nicknamed him.

 

"To be frankly honest with the both of you, I'm not sure what to do right now." 

Fox admitted. "But I can tell you one thing for sure, Alex was totally freaked 

out. He's so panicked that I had to give him one of his sedatives and put him to 

bed."

 

"I think that I should go up and have a look at him now." Dana said as she got 

to her feet, she went to hand William over to John, but Fox stopped her.

 

"I checked him just before you guys got here, he's sound asleep." Fox replied.

 

John sat back against the sofa, his face thoughtful. "Did this old geezer see 

Alex in the restaurant at all?"

 

Fox threw his hands up. "I simply have no idea. I didn't see him myself, but 

then I wasn't really paying attention." He admitted.

 

Dana looked at both men, her face troubled. Fox could see that something was on 

her mind.

 

"What's up Dana?" He asked. She sighed, clearly unsure how to continue. She did 

not want to upset Fox but it had to be said.

 

"Fox, do you think that maybe..." She trailed off.

 

Fox looked at her, puzzled. Dana was the one person that he knew could be 

dependent to say exactly what was on her mind, he never knew her to be unsure of 

anything in her life.

 

"What is it Dana...spit it out." John said, growing a little impatient himself.

 

Dana sighed and plunged on. "Do you think that this might be some sort of ploy 

on Alex's part to get Walter back home again?"

 

She could see that Fox was taken aback by the question. "I don't think so." He 

replied. "I can't see why Alex would want to do something like that."

 

Dana nodded, her face thoughtful and introverted. Both Fox and John could see 

the concern there.

 

"It's just after everything that Alex has been through, being tortured, having 

to hide from the Consortium." Dana explained. "Then when he thinks everything is 

reasonably safe, you all come home to find that food basket from the Smoking 

Man, then Walter is lured into a trap meant for him....and gets shot. That would 

be enough to send anyone over the edge, let alone someone as deeply traumatized 

as Alex."

 

Fox was frowning deeply now, considering everything that Dana was saying.

 

"Fox, you're the psychologist." She said. "You have to admit that there might be 

something to what I'm saying."

 

"Jeff Nicholls told me that Alex was suffering from guilt overload." Fox replied 

slowly. "I believe the term he used was red lining." He looked up at Dana and 

John, his eyes shadowed with worry. "Perhaps he saw someone that looked like WMM 

and then his mind just went into hyperdrive."

 

"It's possible." Dana said softly. "With everything that he has had to cope with 

Fox, maybe Alex is just not able to deal with it anymore. I think perhaps the 

cracks might be starting to show."

 

"And then again, maybe he really did see the WMM." Fox replied somewhat 

defensively. "I mean, just because I didn't see him doesn't mean that Alex was 

mistaken, or worse still making it up."

 

John smiled, but his eyes remained serious as he replied. "You are probably 

right Fox, but if I were you, I'd call Dr Nicholls and tell him what 

happened...it couldn't hurt just to let him know what happened."

 

"I'll call him first thing tomorrow, before work." Fox replied. 

 

Dana looked over at him, concerned. "Fox, do you think it would be wise to leave 

Alex alone while you are at work?"

 

"It's okay, I'm dropping Alex off over at The Lone Gunmen's place, he's going to 

stay there for the day." Fox replied. He had called them earlier and had spoken 

to Byers, who had agreed straight away to keep an eye on him.

 

"Langly says he's looking forward to kicking Alex's butt at Tomb Raider again." 

Byers had told Fox with a chuckle.

 

Fox grinned back relieved, he had not wanted to leave Alex alone and he could 

not take any more personal days off to look after him anymore, he had just about 

used up all his sick leave and vacation time now.

 

"Thanks buddy, I owe you and the rest of the guys one." Fox had told him. 

 

"Hey, no trouble, he keeps Langly amused and out of our hair so Frohike and I 

can get some work done." Byers replied. Fox heard an outraged 'hey' in the 

background, it sounded like Langly.

 

Fox had laughed and hung the phone up, turning to tell Alex that he was spending 

the day with 'the guys' while Fox was at work. He had nodded absently, not 

really paying attention to what Fox had been telling him.

 

Not liking the distant look in his eyes, Fox had given him a sedative and 

hustled him to bed, hoping that a good night's rest might help, then he had 

called John and Dana.

 

Fox looked up at the both of them, his hazel eyes dark with worry and fatigue.

 

"It will be all right Fox." Dana said, trying to reassure him as best she could, 

but she could see the toll that it was taking on her closest friend and 

ex-partner.

 

He offered her a wan smile in return. "I know Dana, but I can't help thinking, 

if it really was WMM. I mean, did he know that Alex and I were in that 

particular restaurant, and if he did, why did he follow us there. Or was it all 

some kind of horrible coincidence?"

 

"Fox, not everything is a conspiracy." Dana said her voice firm. She held a now 

sleeping William close to her as she spoke.

 

"You can't start jumping at shadows either, if you do, what use are you going to 

be to Alex. Right now he needs you to be a steadying influence especially now 

that Walter's away on holiday. Whether he really did see WMM or not does matter 

right now. What matters is that you keep your feet on the ground because Alex 

needs you. He needs someone strong, someone that he can trust. And that someone 

Fox is you."

 

Fox nodded. "I know." He replied softly. "It's just that with these bastards 

still out there..." He trailed off, god but he was feeling tired. The day had 

sure as hell taken it's toll on him.

 

"Do you need us to stay with you?" John asked, concerned. He could see how tired 

Fox was.

 

Fox glanced over at him and smiled. "No thanks John, but thanks for the offer, 

it was good of you both to drop everything and come straight over the way you 

do. I truly appreciate it."

 

"Hey what are friends for." John replied with a crooked grin.

 

The three of them sat and talked for a little longer, then finally Dana and John 

rose to leave.

 

Fox walked them to the door. He shook hands with John, and gave both Dana and 

William a hug.

 

"You tell Walter to send us a postcard when he gets a chance." Dana said she 

stepped out onto the porch. It was dark now and she shivered slightly in the 

cool breeze.

 

"He's out in the middle of the wilderness so I don't know when we will be 

hearing from him." Fox replied. "Oh though you would think after all the weeks 

we were holed up in the cabin, he would be sick of forests and wild animals. by 

now" Fox was strictly a city boy.

 

Both Dana and John laughed at that. Fox watched as they walked down to their car 

and drive away, then he closed the front door.

 

Aftyer going around and making sure everything was locked, he went upstairs to 

where Alex was still sleeping. He smiled down at the S shaped lump in the bed, 

and after getting undressed, climbed in beside him.

 

"Hmmm." Alex rolled over, a lock of sable hair falling over his forhead. Fox 

smiled down fondly at the sleeping man.

 

"Hey baby." Fox whispered, then leaned over to place a gently kiss on the side 

of Alex's lips.

 

Alex sighed and snuggled further down into the bed, still sound asleep. Fox 

chuckled and lay down beside him, feeling the warmth from his young lover's 

body.

 

No one is going to hurt you ever again Lexi, he silently vowed as he listened to 

Alex's gentle snores.

 

I will protect you with my life if I have too, but no one is ever going to hurt 

you again.

END OF Part Eleven


End file.
